


Time after Time

by sarcastical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastical/pseuds/sarcastical
Summary: There are numerous alternate dimensions in which Obi Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker run into some anomaly in the force that allows them to travel back and attempt to fix their timeline. Unfortunately in this dimension the artefact in question was designed to send slightly more than one person back.





	Time after Time

In the Jedi Archives, beyond the halls of datapads and holocrons open to all Jedi, and below the guarded hall of restricted holocrons accessible only to Masters and councillors, lies a massive cavernous room. This is where all of the miscellaneous other artefacts have been stored for aeons. Objects which are broken, unsorted, unidentified and often quite possibly just rubbish that looked important enough for some padawan to mark it for sorting. It is a massive chamber made claustrophobic and labyrinthine by the huge shelving units and stacked objects that fill every spare inch of the space. The hall is unrestricted to all but padawans and initiates but only Jocasta Nu and a few other research-oriented masters ever visit, sorting through the millions of items at about the rate of four a decade. 

In one corner of this vast space, tucked alongside a small pile of rubble with a faint force signature; a datapad that once upon a time carried an important extant copy of the Jedi code as it was translated into Ancient Mandalorian but which had been accidently dunked in someone’s caf and was now waiting to be fixed (and had been for approaching eight hundred years); and a stack of flimsy bearing the workings of Chaoa, a Chiss mathematician; sits a small cube that appears to be made of some kind of crystal. It bears a small index card recording what is known about it. The card reads:

Object: Unknown  
Provenance: Unknown  
Use: Unknown  
Notes: This object needs classifying. May have come from destroyed Lothal collection.

The only other indication about the cube’s nature might be found in the fact that, while everything else in the hall is covered in a very thick layer of dust, the cube looks as if it were polished yesterday. 

On this particular day the hall is even emptier than normal, Master S’kbaith, who has been writing his paper on the hagiography of Ancient Tatooine force sensitives at a desk near the entrance for the last four years is absent. He has been called upstairs to help Jocasta Nu research the Sith, a task that has just become a great deal more pressing with the outbreak of war between the Republic and Count Dooku’s Seperatist forces. That is until Anakin Skywalker, who has been wondering numbly around the lower temple, following passages not traversed for generations in a sort of grief filled haze, manages to accidently enter this area in which he is technically not allowed. The stone wall slides back into place behind him silently, temporarily waking him from his daydream. As he looks around and tries to reopen the passage with the force, he feels a slight disturbance and turning, picks up the small cube on the shelf next to him. There is something slightly odd about it. But the panel slides open again and so he puts it down without a second thought and wonders off again. Padme is not on planet and he has several hours till he has to attend the council briefing. His thoughts return to his mother dying in his arms and the haze of grief descends once more.

The cube continues to sit back where Anakin placed it. It does not see another force sensitive for many years, when a man known to the public as Emperor Palpatine comes searching in the hall. He stops at the opposite side and opens what had appeared to be a Jedi holocron to reveal the smaller Sith holocron tucked inside. He does not pay any attention to the cube. The cube does not pay any especial interest to him either. It simply sits and waits. 

Eventually, with the death of Darth Vader, the cube feels what it has been waiting for and Anakin Skywalker, far away and one with the force on the forest moon of Endor feels a bizarre sensation, as if he were being pulled sideways along an elastic cord. It is at this point that all hell breaks loose.

Anakin Skywalker blinks where he stands in the Jedi Archives, holding a small cube in one hand. He staggers backwards dropping it. For a moment he has absolutely no idea where he is before the force signature of the Jedi Temple all around him sinks in. He swings around wildly and is hit in the face by his own padawan braid which causes him to panic and swipe it away with his hand, his flesh hand? It is at this point that Anakin starts to panic and runs across the hall and up the many stairs onto the more travelled levels. He has absolutely no clue what is going on. Halfway up the stairs he runs past a padawan he doesn’t recognise. They are carrying a stack of datapads bound for the bin, one of the chores this particular padawan hates the most. Or had hated the most. As Skywalker bounds past however, the padawan yells and drops them, transfixed by the sight of the man who killed him running past. 

The last thing Mace Windu remembered had been being thrown out of the window by an angry Sith Lord, shortly after having had his hands cut off by a frantic Skywalker. To suddenly be in the middle of a council meeting, reunited with his hands and definitely not falling hundreds of feet onto concrete is therefore a pleasant surprise. Judging by Saesee Tinn’s repeated swearing, Agen Kolar’s blank expression and the weird giggling noises currently being made by Yoda he is not the only one currently feeling a little bit hysterical. In the middle of the room Obi Wan Kenobi looks round with a perplexed expression before passing out. 

Padme Amidala, newly restored to her concerningly not pregnant body on the Senate floor, watches with a faint sense of outrage and a very great sense of fatigue as Chancellor Palpatine expounds at length on the role of the Jedi Order in the escalating war. Palpatine pauses in his speech with what appears to be a cough, glancing up at the crowd before readjusting his polite smile and opening his mouth to keep talking. He is forestalled by the Neimoidian Senator manoeuvring his pod out to yell ‘TRAITOR!’ before being knocked out by the Senator for Kashykk as she leaps from her pod, using the Nemoidian’s platform as a stepping stone to charge at the Chancellor. Delegate Jar Jar Binks trips and falls over the edge of the Nabooean box as chaos erupts. As Padme is pulled back into cover by her security the last thing she sees is Palpatine attempting to both bluster genially and avoid being decapitated by the combined might of the Wookie and the Senator for Malastare - who is angrily pelting him with datapads from a stack in his other limbs.

On Kamino Commander Cody, who was supposed to be shipping out today, finally decides enough is enough and starts a revolution.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a one shot at the moment but might write some more if there is much demand or I feel like it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> ...
> 
> Followers of One With The Corp do not despair finals are over and you can expect an update soon!


End file.
